


First Encounter Pt.2

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Sneaky first phone call with Oscar
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 15





	First Encounter Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> leave a request

You didn’t see Oscar for the rest of the day after he gave you his number. You spent the remainder of school all giddy, not actually believing that he came up and talked to you. Or was even interested in you! His confidence,humor, and attractiveness was enough for you to overlook all the rumors about him being in a gang. You know most people would run, but you felt this weird connection that you couldn’t explain, it was pulling you to find out more about him. To get closer to him. Which is exactly what you planned on doing, but first things first...you had to sneak the house phone off the hook and not get caught. 

~

“Good night.” You tell your parents as you sit on the couch, finishing up some homework.

“Night mija.” Your mom says as your dad ruffles your hair,”Be in bed by 10:30!” She calls out as they walk down the hall and into their bedroom. 

“Okay, I will.” You reply, annoyed that a bedtime was even a thing at your age. You give them a few minutes, wanting to make sure they didn’t forget anything or just come back in general. You put away your stuff and tip toe to the small table near the front door. You grab the phone and quietly go into your bedroom, locking the door and laying down on your bed to dial the now smeared numbers. It rings a few times before you hear Oscar’s smooth voice answer. 

“Who’s this?”

“Wow, did you forget about me already?” You smile,”You gave me your number, remember?” 

“Nah, I remember.” He replies with a chuckle,”Just didn’t know if you were actually going to do it with your parents breathing all down your neck and shit.” 

“I told you I would do it, did I not?” 

“You did Chiquita, you did.” 

“Chiquita? Are you ever gonna call me by my name? Or is it easier this way so you don’t get your girls messed up.” You joke

“No girls, you know that.” He says, which you did,”But it’s only day one and Chiquita is one of the more appropriate names I can call you.” He smirks. 

“Day one? Who said that there is going to be more days? Getting a bit ahead of yourself don’t ya think?” You say suppressing a giggle, wanting to hear what other pet names he had in mind. 

“Nah, I don’t think I am. I’m a go getter and I work hard for what I want.” He says causing you to bite down on your lower lip.

“So you want me?” You ask with a smile,”You don’t even know me Oscar.”

“Ima get to know you though...and from what I know already, I can tell you ain’t gonna disappoint me.” 

“I just want to warn you then, it’s not gonna be easy. My parents are really strict and...” You ramble, Oscar cutting you off. 

“It ain’t suppose to be easy right?” He asks rhetorically,”I want to get to know you. No matter what obstacles may be in my way.” 

“Okay, I’m down...on one condition. Tell me why you’re so interested. No cliche answer either.”

“Well your looks aside, I heard your cute loud ass laugh in the hallway and it caught my attention.”He teases,”Honestly though I could just instantly tell you have this certain aura about you. And it made me want to go up and talk to you. Not even two seconds into the conversation and I knew we were gonna click. Your vibe matched mine.” 

“Yeah...I felt that too.” You admit,”Crazy.” 

“Crazy, for sure.” He says,”So what do you say to me picking you up tomorrow? I’ll pick you up down the road or something so you’re parents won’t see.” 

“I’m glad your catching on.” You tell him seriously, you’re parents were such a nightmare,”I live on third street. I’ll meet you at the stop sign at 7:45. You can’t be late though, I don’t like being late.” 

“You got it...Chiquita.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, bright and early.” 

“Till tomorrow. Bye, ten dulce sueños(Sweet dreams).” 

“Good night Oscar.” You sigh happily into the phone, hanging up and sneakily putting it back on the hook before going to bed. You did in fact have sweet dreams that night. 

~

You couldn’t lie and say you didn’t wake up a bit earlier so you could put more of a effort into your look. This was the first time a boy was picking you up, a cute boy at that. So you can’t help but feel confident as the cherry red car comes to a stop in front of you, your pin straightened hair blowing in the wind. You decided on a pair of tight ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt that was a little too tight, and your all white air forces. You paired the outfit with your thin gold hoops and dainty necklace. You didn’t go over board on the make up, just a natural look with bold eyelashes and winged eyeliner, like usual. You had on a hoodie when you left the house not wanting your parents to send you back upstairs to change...it was currently stuffed in your back pack. 

“Looking gorgeous.” You hear Oscar call out as he reaches over to push open the passenger side door. 

“Thank you, I obviously woke up like this.” You grin as you get in and buckle up, Oscar laughing at that. Your backpack gets thrown to the floorboard,”Nice car.” You compliment

“Thanks Chiquita, I take good care of her.” He grins and pats the dash before putting it in drive and taking off.

“I can tell.” You say as you glance around the small space,”You have siblings...or a kid?” You ask curiously when you see a soccer ball along with some other little toys in the back. 

“Little brother.” He answers,”His names Cesar but he might as well be my kid.”Shrugging as the words leave his mouth.

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to, but it’s cool you have somebody. I’ve always wanted a sister.” You say 

“Yeah, I love his little ass.” Oscar smiles,”But it’s not really much to explain you know? Dads a piece of shit who’s in jail and moms a deadbeat.” 

“Well they suck.” You say,”Looks like you’re handling it well for both you and your little brother.” You tell him, leaning over to give his arm a squeeze. Even though you didn’t want to let go, you did a few seconds later. 

“Thanks for that, most people just say sorry and try to avoid the subject completely.” He chuckles,”However they do suck, so they should be the ones apologizing, not other people.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Anyway enough about me, I want to hear about you.” He says as he glances over at you, giving you a wink. You can’t help but blush and look away, not wanting to get embarrassed if he noticed.

“Uh what do you want to know?” You ask with a slight cough,”Just ask and I’ll answer.”

“Aight, favorite color.” 

“Pink, or maybe white.” 

“Cute.” He chuckles before thinking of something else,”Favorite movie?” 

“Don’t really have a favorite but I love the gory slasher type films. Or rom-coms from like the 80’s.” 

“Two completely different ends of the scale.” He replies amusingly.

“I like what I like.” 

“Yeah, so do I.” He says, glancing at you again when he does and catching your gaze.

“Eyes on the road Oscar Diaz.” You say and bat your full eyelashes at him.

“My fault. The view was just to good.” He adds smoothly.

“Always a charmer.” You playfully groan and lightly shove his side,”On with the questions.” 

Oscar laughs and asks you about 30 more random questions until he pulls into a parking spot on school grounds. 

“Did you learn enough about me?” 

“Never enough, I want to know more. What do you say that we kick it during lunch? Or go to the park when school let’s out.” He asks hopefully

“Well why don’t we do both?” You reply smugly as you grab your bag off of the floor.

“Sounds good. I’ll come by the sophomore hall before lunch, aight? Wait for me there.” 

“I will.” You smile as you push open your door and climb out, Oscar doing the same as you join him on the other side,”No backpack?” You ask him when you notice he gets out with just a folder and a pencil in his ear.

“Nah, I gotta carry yours.” He jokes and takes the bag from you, hoisting it on his shoulder,”Let’s go, can’t be late to first period and what not.” He teases, you smile and walk into the building with him, a few more eyes on you that usual. You didn’t care, let people talk because something deep in your gut told you this new ‘relationship’ was going to be a forever type of love.


End file.
